Heretofore, there has been known a refastenable absorbent article as disclosed, for example, in the following JP2003-520627A. The absorbent article described in the JP2003-520627A comprises a front portion disposed on a front torso of a wearer in use, a back portion disposed on a back of the wearer, and a crotch portion connecting the front portion and the back portion together. The crotch portion has a distal end region extending up to a front abdominal region of the wearer, and an inner surface of the front portion is detachably attached to an outer surface of the distal end region of the crotch portion through a hook-and-loop fastener and others. The front portion can be broken into a right, first lateral section and a left, second lateral section through a perforation line.
Based on the above configuration, the absorbent article described in the Patent Document 1 can improve a close-to-the-body fit about a wearer's waist. Specifically, a level of tightness of the front and back portions to a wearer's waist can be adjusted by breaking the front portion into a first lateral section and a second lateral section through a perforation line, and attaching the first and second lateral sections, respectively, to desired positions of the distal end region of the crotch portion through hook-and-loop fasteners.
In this case, each of the first and second lateral sections to be obtained by breaking through the perforation line is formed using a non-woven fabric.
However, in the absorbent article described in the JP2003-520627A has a problem that it is difficult to break the front portion into the first and second lateral sections, because it is necessary to break the front portion comprised of a non-woven fabric, into the first and second lateral sections through the perforation line.
More specifically, a large number of fibers constituting the first and second lateral sections are intricately entangled at perforation non-forming areas on the perforate line, so that a large force is required to disentangle the fibers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wearing article capable of readily adjusting a close-to-the-body fit about a wearer's waist, and a production method for the wearing article.